I Was Always Yours
by Simrin19
Summary: Jace and Clary, have always been best friends. What would Clary do if she found out from Izzy that Jace was finally going to ask her out? She would obviously sing a song dedicated to Jace at the talent show would she not? A cute little fluffy one shot of Jace and Clary's relationship blossoming from Clary's POV and a bit from Jace. A bit OOC, and All Human. Enjoy & Review


**Hey guys, I posted a fanfic a long time ago, and I doubt any of you remember it, but I got this idea stuck in my head for quite a while now (LOL) and I keep dreaming of this scene over and over again. A cute little fluffy one shot of Jace and Clary's relationship blossoming from Clary's POV and a bit from Jace. A bit OOC, and All Human**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm Yours by Jason Mraz & The Mortal Instruments, but in my mind I secretly own Jace!**

* * *

Clary's POV:

Clary's stomach burned at the sight of the whole school filling up the auditorium. It was the school's talent show, and nobody knew that Clary was singing except for Simon and Izzy. She constantly felt guilty because she kept lying to her friends, and ditching them to practice, and Simon would always cover for her.

But she had good intentions. She heard from Izzy that Jace was trying to come up with a way to ask her out, and she wanted to show him that she was already his, and will be forever. They had been best friends all their life, and he was very protective of her.

Everybody knew from the start that they were soul mates, the gorgeous red hair, emerald eyed beauty Clary, and the stunningly attractive blonde hair, amber eyes boy Jace. They were meant to be.

Clary felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. A text from Simon said that she would sing last, and would be the closing act. She just wished she wouldn't mess up. She went to the change room and took a look at her appearance. Izzy dressed her up for the occasion, and the leather crop top was suffocating her. She was happy at least that she got to wear her favorite converse.

"Oh god, I'm going to totally regret this…"

* * *

Jace POV:

I was looking for Clary everywhere, and Izzy and Simon were acting all shady. We were in the auditorium, and currently Aline was on stage trying to dance I think…seductively… eww…

I tried texting her but she wouldn't answer, and I was ready to head to her house to see if she was sick, but Simon and Izzy wouldn't let me.

"Where is she guys, I'm getting really worried."

"Oh shut up Jace, she's probably lost in the crowd trying to find us, or maybe in the washroom," said Izzy.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Suddenly, the speaker came up onto the stage and announced the next act. I couldn't believe what he said it shocked me like no tomorrow. My Clary, my Clary was singing up on stage and she looked as beautiful as ever. With a guitar in her hand, she sat down on a stool and brought the mike to her oh so plump lips.

"Hi everybody, I have been nervously waiting back stage, for my turn, and now all I can feel is butterflies in my tummy. I'm singing one of my favorite songs, and dedicating it to the most special person in my life, who has always been there for me, as my best friend and protector, and maybe singing this song will help him realize that I don't need a special moment for you to ask me out, because as far as I know, we were already there."

I felt awestruck. Clary was singing a song for me, and I couldn't even process what was happening. She strung a few cords and began.

* * *

Clary POV:

After I said my words, I looked Jace in the eye and strung a few cords, and began to pour my heart out.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back__Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest__  
__And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention__  
__I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some__But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours__  
_

I looked Jace right in the eye, and he smiled the biggest smile ever. I smiled back and carried on.

_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and then you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

He was nodding his head to the music, and the whole crew began teasing him and he began to blush deeply. I just smiled at him while singing, looking him straight in the eye and continued.

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing __We're just one big family __And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm sure__  
__There's no need to complicate, our time is short__  
__This is our fate, I'm yours_

Every time the chorus came, I would pour my heart out and smile the biggest smile. I looked out into the crowd and saw couples hugging each other from behind, some had small specks of tears in their eyes, and it brought warmth into my heart.

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do__  
__But do you want to come on__  
__Scooch on over closer dear__  
__And I will nibble your ear_

When I said this part, I started giggling into my singing, and looked over at Jace, and he was still blushing.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer__  
__But my breath fogged up the glass__  
__And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

When I sang this part, I remember all the times me and Jace would turn on the hot water in the tub at our sleepovers, and lock the door, and pretend we were in a sauna. We would draw funny faces on the mirror.

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason__  
__To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons__  
__It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue__But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours__(I won't hesitate)__  
__Open up your mind and see like me__  
__(No more, no more)__  
__Open up your plans and man you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours__  
__(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't__  
__(There's no need to complicate)__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__(Our time is short)__  
__'Cause our time is short__  
__(This is our fate)__  
__This is, this is, this is our fate__  
__I'm yours_

By the time I was done, Jace was no longer in his spot in the crowd. He was running up the stage behind me and spun me around, as I was trying to contain my giggles. He set me down, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"So I don't have to make a grand gesture when I ask you out," he said.

"Never, I am already yours." I replied sweetly

"Of course you are."

"Just kiss me already."

At with that he placed his lips on mine in the most passionate kiss ever, and let's just say, that Jace was really mad at Simon and Izzy, and we will leave it at that.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my little one-shot, and I am soooooo happy I finally got it out. Leave some reviews, and I just want to say that this is my first fanfic, so go a little easy on me with the criticism. Link is on my profile for Clary's Outfit:)**

**Thanks,**

**Simrin**


End file.
